Colossus (Marvel)
Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin (Пётр Николаевич Распутин), code named Colossus, and often going by the Americanized name Peter Rasputin, is a character from Marvel's X-Men comics. He is of Russian heritage and is the brother of the magic-based heroine Magik as well as the villainous Mikhael Rasputin. Despite his mutant abilities of superhuman strength and organic-steel skin, he is actually a kind and gentle figure, who's also is a talented artist. Background The Rasputin family lived in Russia and of a long line of farmers in. By tradition Piotr, his sister, Illyana and his brother, Mikhail, all worked on their family farm through-out their childhood. Piotr came into his mutant powers during his teenage years like most mutants and his brother and sister were quickly revealed to be mutants as well. Once they came to accept, though not necessarily understand their abilities the three siblings simply decided to ply their powers to their work for the family farm. One day Piotr was visited by Charles Xavier, who had sensed him with her telepathic enhancement device called Cerebro. Xavier wished for Piotr to join him and the other X-Men in a mission they were undertaking on that side of the world to defeat the living island known as Krakoa. Piotr, once properly educated on the origin of his nature wished to help out and joined the X-Men. After the mission the X-Men offered Piotr a place to stay at the Xavier Institute, wishing to train in a safe and supportive environment Piotr agreed and took up the code name The Unstoppable Colossus on the team. Piotr found it hard to adjust to live in the US at first, language, local costumes and bad feelings resulting from the cold-war all contributed to Colossus' feelings. Eventually Colossus became more Americanized and gained keen control over his powers until he could actively control his ability to shift his outer-skin into that of a living metal. As part of the X-Men's original team Colossus was essential for fights that required strength and durability, gladly taking -up the teams brute-force factor. X-Men: Evolution In this cartoon series, Colossus origin has a few things similar to his comic book origin. He is a Russian mutant who grew up on a farm helping his family and neighbors with his powers and used them to save his sister. However their is a difference in this cartoon than the other X-Men series instead of joining Charles Xavier's team he sided with Magento. When Charles old friend and rival Magento approached him Piotr declined until his family was taken hostage. Piotr was reluctant about it serving the Brotherhood of Mutants but he had no choice he unwilling obeyed so he could get the chance to see his family and renight with again alive. Because Colossus is the only member of the Rasputin family shown in cartoon his sister Illyana's powers were never reviled because his sister and his parents were prisoners off screen. In the final episode of the X-Men: Evolution series Charles Xavier saw a vision of Jean Grey as the Phoenix he also saw a teenage Colossus and X-23 grown up and as members of the X-Men. Charles saw many things he had seen his teenage X-Men Cyclops, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Shadowcat as adults. The visions showed the teachers Storm and Beast older and still apart of the X-Men he also saw the teenage trouble makers Avalanche, Toad, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Pyro and Blob grown up and still members of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Charles saw a vision of a reformed Magento as part of the X-Men training the young teenage team the New Mutants. The final episode The Future was supposed to be the start of the next part of the series season 5 but the next season was never made. Proteus When the X-Men were called into fight the mad mutant Proteus, Professor Xavier's illegitimate son, the X-Men were forced into serious battle, for the mad Proteus wished to mentally enslave everyone. Proteus's warped view of the world and tragic background and being Xavier's son only made the situation one of the X-Men's grimiest foes, but with fates of so many people on the line and Proteus unwilling to back-down the X-Men were forced to use their full powers for the first time in their careers as super-heroes. Proteus had a weakness to being struck by metal and so Colossus's metal-bound strikes were considered essential in the fight and ultimately it would be Colossus that landed the killing blow on Proteus. After the ordeal Colossus had a serious identity crisis, he had always used his powers to help people, never harm them. Killing someone, even a villain, with his powers lingered psychologically with Colossus and he took an extended sabbatical from the X-Men after the experience. Though Colossus would eventually rejoin the X-Men he swore that from that point on he would only use his powers to protect his team mates or harm non-living/thinking threats and never use his powers to take a life ever again. Quotes Gallery Images Colossus.png Colossus X E.png|Colossus, X-Men Evolution Colossus X TAS.png|Colossus X-Men the animated series Colossus_WXM.png|Colossus in Wolverine and the X-Men Colossus_X2.png|Colossus in |link=Colossus (X-Men Movies) Colossus-x-men-last_stand.png|Colossus in |link=Colossus (X-Men Movies) Colossus_Days_of_Future.jpeg|Colossus in |link=Colossus (X-Men Movies) Colossus DP.jpg|Colossus in |link=Colossus (X-Men Movies) Colossus XL2.png|Colossus X-Men Legends 2 Rise of Apocalypses Colossus AA.jpg|Colossus in Avengers Assemble Colossus_SMAF.jpg|Colossus in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Colossus Pryde.png|Colossus in Pryde of the X-Men Colossus (MUA3).png|Colossus in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Tragic Category:Egalitarian Category:One-Man Army Category:X-Force Members Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Wrestlers Category:Pure Good Category:Vigilante Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Paragon Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Martyr Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Kids Category:Selfless Category:Philanthropists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Genius Category:Envious Category:Marvel Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutants Category:Honest Category:Related to Villain Category:Superheroes Category:Pacifists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Poor Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes